Lucky Ones
by GoneGravy
Summary: Picks up after Mary Margaret and Emma fall into the portal with the wraith. Regina helps them return, but how exactly she was able to use Emma? Eventual Swan Queen. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Italics are thoughts and limbo dreams. Reviews are welcomed. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Stuck In A Place I Don't Call Living

It worked. The damn saying of "True Love's kiss is the strongest magic of all" ranged so true that day. For Emma, not only did she save her son's life that day, but she also found her parents and something to live for. Only to have it all strip away from her.

"Why did I have to protect Regina?! I could be home right now spending time with Henry. Yet me and you are stuck with in this Ogre infested land, Regina's bat crazy mother hunting us down, and a sketchy pirate in this so-called 'Enchanted Forest' fending for our lives alongside a _princess _and a soldier – or whatever it is she calls herself." She whispered to her mother when they were a little ways behind the princess and soldier.

"Emma," Mary Margaret glared. "Be nice. This is your home too. You saved Regina because you promised Henry you'd protect her. I know you didn't intend on that promise leading you all the way to another realm, but it did. Before the curse struck, I'm sure you would have loved it here as I once had. Aurora and Mulan are trying their best to get us back home to our family and friends. If it weren't for them, I don't think we would have made it this far."

The two women stopped when the ones ahead did, taking in their surroundings instantly.

Mulan laid her bag on the ground at her feet and knelt to untie it. "We'll stop here for the night. Why don't you two go look for firewood while I set up camp?" Dark eyes glanced up at the mother-daughter duo before resuming her work.

Emma sighed but didn't object to the task she was given. She nodded at Mary Margaret, turning to her right to go into the forest. The blonde scavenged the forest floor for any dry wood as she let her mind wander. Although she had spoken a bit harshly on ending up in the Godforsaken land because of the mayor, she was glad that she was able to protect her; especially from her mother. Emma had her fair share of shitty parents in the foster system, even downright evil ones, but none of them compared to how evil and heartless that woman was. It was a wonder Regina still had any good in her at all.

Still the question lingered in her mind: why was she so hell bent on protecting the very woman who made her entire childhood and time in Storybrooke a living hell? _To protect Henry. That's why. _Emma shook her head. She knew that wasn't it. It was only part of her adamant streak in protecting and saving the woman time and time again. No person had ever made her lose sleep. Not until now. And now that she was trapped in some unknown place, it only increased her already racing mind to Regina. She found herself actually _missing_ their perplexed altercations, constant bickering, and most of all, their constant insults.

She returned shortly before the sun disappeared fully behind the forest to find her mother already back and setting up the wood she had found. Emma kneeled down beside her, letting the small heap she'd found fall in front of her. "Need any help?"

Mary Margaret shook her head with a small smile. "I've got it. You go rest. I know you haven't been sleeping in a while. I'll wake you if anything comes up. Promise."

Emma knew better than to ask Mary Margaret how she knew things. She guessed it was some mother ability she'd yet to pick up. She studied the woman's movements for a minute before rising to her feet. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Storybrooke…_

With Henry staying with David, Regina had all the time in the world to spend on how she could have done something differently that day. What if she had saw the wraith before Emma? What if she saved her and went into the hat herself? It would have taken care of the town trying to rid her, having her son looking at her as if she were the most loathed woman on earth, and she wouldn't have guilt suffocate her. Emma would finally have her son all to herself.

_Miss Swan…_ The very woman who was plaguing her every waking moment and sleepless nights had somehow found her way partially into her black heart. She didn't _care_ for her, but she didn't hate her any longer either. Regina was fond of the woman's oddities. From her monstrosity on wheels to her boots and leather jackets. Not to mention her shining personality. The woman swore like a sailor, didn't comply with her boss, and always, _always_ had a smart ass retort waiting for her. Yet she found herself missing all of those qualities as the months drew by without them.

Regina didn't know what to make of her new found emotion. She pegged it on just being guilty for the sheriff protecting her, but deep down she knew that wasn't the only reason. The mayor flipped over in her bed to glance at her clock, noting it was just after midnight, and then flipped back over in increasing irritation. She closed her eyes again, hoping sleep would succumb her.

* * *

_"Hello? Is anybody there?" A voice called out. "Help!" It yelled again._

_The voice was instantly recognizable to the mayor. "Emma?" She called out in surprise. "Where are you?"_

_"Regina…" Relief was obvious in the way she said her name. "I'm over the cliff, can you lift me up?"_

_Regina ran over to the edge and kneeled down, peering over to find the woman hanging on by a branch. Her eyes trailed from Emma down to the rushing water below, gulping at how far the drop was. "Hold on. I'm coming." She stood up and glanced around for the first time, frowning when she found nothing to help. The mayor took a deep breath remembering that she'd just gotten her magic back. "I hope this works…" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, picturing a long, sturdy rope and a tree to anchor it. _

_When she opened her eyes, Regina grinned to find the exact image before her. Her hands gripped the rope tightly around to tree to make sure it wouldn't break then wrapped the middle of it around her waist. She ran back over to the edge and threw the rope down. "Grab on, I'll pull you up."_

_Emma saw the rope coming down beside her, making a mental note to ask how the mayor found such a thing in a deserted setting. She latched onto the rope just as the branch she was holding on to began to snap. The blonde felt the rope instantly rise towards the surface, the brunette coming into view seconds later. Regina grabbed Emma's waist to finish pull her up over the edge, losing her balance and toppling onto her back with a soft _ooft._ They quickly untangled their limbs and stood to their feet, regarding each other wearily._

_"How did you get that rope and tree? I don't remember seeing those lying around earlier."_

_"I used magic." Regina shrugged. "It was a life or death situation and I don't think Henry would have liked me anymore than he does now. Speaking of now…" The mayor took in their surrounding again, this time realizing where they were. "You're asleep…and so am I…" A frown tugged at her lips._

_"And yet we can talk to each other in this…place?" Emma asked curiously._

_The brunette nodded. "Limbo is what it's called. Besides the dead, I'm not exactly sure how one who is alive gets here. I do remember Gold briefly told me that two people must be connected, but he never said what that connection is. How did you end up over there?" Her chin jutted towards the edge of the cliff in front of her and behind Emma._

_Emma rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, resting all of her weight on one leg. "Of course. Leave it up to Gold not to give a straightforward explanation. I was looking over the edge to see how far the water running below was. I don't know what really happened, but I lost my balance and toppled over the edge. It did make me feel like Cliff Hanger though." She smirked._

_"Cliff Hanger?"_

_"Yeah, the guy who got stuck on the side of a cliff – never mind." She waved her hand dismissively. "How's Henry holding up?"_

_Regina shrugged, her face falling at the subject change. She fidgeted – something she'd never done until Emma came into town – and looked into green eyes. "I'm not sure. I let him go home with David and he hasn't spoken to me since. He wants me to find a way back for the two of you. He blames what happened to you and Miss Blanchard on me. And for once, we're placing the blame on the same person."_

_The blonde stepped closer and took the brunette's hands in hers, hiding the shock when she wasn't denied contact. "Oh, no, don't do that Regina. Don't blame yourself. It could've happened to anyone – " brown eyes narrowed. Emma corrected herself immediately. "Anyone in town who happened to get caught by a wraith would have the same, or similar, outcome. I was protecting you. Henry shouldn't blame you for my knight in shining armor move. It was purely my fault. And Mary Margaret jumping down the rabbit hole was pure choice. So stop blaming yourself. We are the only ones to blame." The sheriff gave her a reassuring smile._

_It seemed to have done the trick. Regina was smiling back at her, but it didn't take long for the happiness to fade. "How are you really?"_

_Green eyes widened. Did Regina Mills just ask her how she was? She let out a laugh, falling back into her same sarcastic attitude. "Well let's see… I almost got squished by an Ogre, your mother took on the image of Lancelot then threw me against the wall of my own nursery while almost killing my mother, because of that I ended up torching our ride home, we came across Hook, who turns out is working with your psycho mother, climbed a beanstalk, almost got squeezed to a pulp by a giant just to get a damn compass, and now we're trying to get our hands on the ashes from the wardrobe to get home. But to do that, we have to stop Cora from trying to cross over. And we have no fucking idea how on earth we are supposed to stop that crazy bitch without magic. Other than that, we're perfectly fine; no broken bones or anything." Emma concluded, taking in the brunette's frozen expression. "…Gina?"_

_"My…my mother is _there_? Trying to come…_here_?" She whispered, fear creeping into her voice when Emma nodded in confirmation. "Shit…" Regina bit her bottom lip like she did when she was younger. "I need to speak with Gold."_

_Emma frowned. She opened her mouth to respond but clamped it shut when she heard her name. "Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

"Emma."

_"That. Someone's calling my name."_

_Regina shook her head. "I don't hear anything besides the water below and your voice."_

"Emma, wake up sweetheart."

_Her eyebrows furrowed. "I think…I'm waking up…" She looked down at the space between them, a bit of fear setting in when she realized her body was fading. "I am waking up…" Green orbs locked on to brown, pale hands clutching olive ones as if trying to hang on. "Tell Henry that I love him and we will be home soon."_

_Regina nodded, a sense of dread creeping up her spine as the body before her began to disappear fully. "I will. Meet back here in ten hours. And Emma…please be careful. I need you." Her last words hung in the air, them only being echoed to her as her hands still stayed stretched out towards where the other woman's hands once were. Part of her hoped that Emma somehow still heard the words while another part of her wished that she hadn't even spoken them. That wasn't her biggest fear though. Her mother was back._

Emma gasped, her eyes shooting open quickly to find similar green eyes studying her intently. "I saw her." She sprung up quickly, eyes now gleaming with more hope than before.

Mary Margaret's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to imagine what woman could make her daughter so happy. "Who?"

"Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and favorites! It made my day. The next chapter will be less limbo and more Storybrooke/Fairytale Land. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Least Likely to Break

"_Regina?_"Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose in shock. "How were you able to see her?"

Emma smiled slightly. "I saw her in my sleep. I ended up in some limbo place as soon as I drifted off and was hanging over a cliff for a while before Regina came along and saved me." Her growing softness towards the woman made her mother's eyes widened after she shrugged it off as if it were no big deal. "I'm fine and alive," she reassured the fair-skinned woman. "Besides, we have bigger fish to fry. Regina said that Gold, er, Rumple once told her that the only way two living beings could enter the world of limbo was if the two souls were somehow connected…I filled in some of the blanks of course."

Mary Margaret's shock wore off the longer she listened to her daughter recount her semi-psychic dream. She raised an eyebrow curiously. "And you two don't know how your souls are connected?" Emma shook her head, causing the woman to sigh. "Of course not. Did she at least say anything useful for us about how to get out of here?"

Blonde tresses shook again. "No, but she did say to meet back there in ten hours and that she needed to talk to Gold. I'm guessing he might know how to kill two birds in one stone."

The pixie-haired brunette tilted her head. "How do you mean?"

"He will know how to help us get back home and how to get rid of Cora." Emma smirked; an expression Mary Margaret instantly realized resembled Regina's.

* * *

The bell above the pawn shop jingled loudly around the quiet interior, followed by a sound of sharp heels rapping against the floor. Gold smiled to himself as he moved from his office to the front room. He limped over right behind his showcase, resting his hands atop of his cane. "Well, isn't this a surprise. What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?"

Regina placed both hands palm down atop of the showcase separating them. "That's former mayor now. I'm sure you've heard they've asked me to step down this morning. I want you to tell me all you know about limbo."

"I've already told you about it, dearie."

"Only the one detail that two souls are connected in some way, but you haven't said _how_ they are connected."

Gold gave her a sly smirk. "That's for me to know and you two to find out. But that's not why you're here, is it? If you were there," he pointed his finger at the woman. "Then that means you spoke with Miss Swan."

Regina knew better than to ask the man how he knew that. He was clever and always riddled with secrets. Him knowing how exactly she and the Savior were connected just added to that list. Instead, she nodded in confirmation. "I did. She and her mother need to find a way out of there as soon as possible, but there is an obstacle in their way that holds the last key item they need. One that only you know how to get rid of."

The slimy man didn't hide the curiosity from his expression. "And what would that obstacle be?"

"My mother." The brunette leaned forward, dropping her voice. "I would say helping them by making sure she doesn't cross is more than enough of a fair deal for us?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she pulled back.

Rumple had recovered from his shock as quickly as it came. He brooded over her next choice of words carefully before dignifying a response. _If_ he were to help Emma and Snow White prevent Cora's arrival then it would save him a lot of trouble - especially now that he had someone to lose and was so much closer to finding his son. _And Miss Swan does still owe me that favor. _He nodded. "Very well. Limbo, as you very well know by now, is a place the dead go, but it can also be achieved when one goes into a deep sleep. When two souls are connected, such as yours and Miss Swan's, once one goes there the other follows as soon as they fall asleep. Every pair has a different limbo; they can create it however they want to."

_That explains why I could use magic. _"So how is it we were able to touch each other when we're clearly in two different worlds?" Regina asked, not bothering to hide her wonder.

Gold smiled. "Simple. While you two are in limbo, your souls are on the same plane." He shrugged, not waiting for her think over his answer before continuing. "If they want to get rid of Cora, they will have to travel to my cell and retrieve the squid ink. It was how Snow White and her precious Charming captured me. The ink will immobilize her long enough after they follow her to Lake Nostos, get the item back, and jump through the portal home."

The former mayor straightened her back, a regal smirk resting upon her plump lips. "Thank you Mr. Gold."

"One more thing, dearie," Gold called out as she turned to leave his shop. He waited until she paused with one hand on the handle, her head turned slightly towards him, indicating that she was listening. "Why the sudden eagerness to help them return home?"

"For my son." Brown eyes locked on to brown for a brief moment before she broke the contact and left the shop in haste.

* * *

It didn't take long for Regina to reach the apartment David and Henry were still calling home. She hadn't thought about David preventing her from seeing her son until she'd already knocked on the door and was greeted with the acting authority of Storybrooke. "Regina." He said taking in the perplexed look she wore.

"Is Henry here? I want to tell him that they're okay." She peered over his shoulder into the loft to see if she could spot her son anywhere.

David moved aside as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who's okay?" He asked.

A smile graced the former mayor's lips, one that never had the pleasure of making it to the surface before. "Emma and Snow. They're okay."

"They are?! How do you know?" A voice from behind startled them both. Regina rushed forward and knelt down in front of Henry.

"I spoke to Emma in limbo." She then added to clear up his confusion, "It's a place the dead goes. Living people can reach it when their connected soul goes there first or vice versa. Emma said that they were fine and to tell you that she loved you."

Regina rose to look at David. "Gold told me of a way for them to get rid of my mother and how they can get home. I told Emma to meet me back there in ten hours before-" Regina hesitated, feeling the disappointment succumb her happiness again. "Before she was woken up." She finished, hoping David and Henry didn't catch her slight pause.

Brown eyes glanced down at her watch, noting it was getting late. "I should go. It's almost time." Her head swiveled to her son. "I'll see you later."

"Tell Emma that I love her too." Henry called out as she turned. She stopped and gave him a half smile before exiting the loft.

* * *

Since it was just her in an empty house, Regina didn't bother going about the usual preparations for making dinner. Instead, she made herself a salad and took it into the living room, finding it too lonesome to eat at such an oversized table now. She tried to read a romance novel she had picked out from her study, but found that she couldn't focus on the words. After her fifth attempt at reading the second chapter, Regina threw the book down beside her with a heavy sigh. All she could think about was why she was so excited to have spoken to the very woman she'd hated since the first day they'd met.

And why she had deliberately told Emma that she'd needed her. Since Daniel, Regina needed nobody and longed for no one. She was the Evil Queen. A woman who exerted power single-handedly countless times; who showed she needed no King.

_But Emma isn't a King. Not even a Queen. Hell, she isn't even the Princess she is _supposed _to be._

Regina shook her head, banishing the thoughts from entering her mind again. She went about the rest of the evening readying herself for bed. The Queen had just closed her eyes when she felt herself being pulled in the place she'd been brought to the night before.

* * *

_Brown eyes scanned the unappealing wasteland surrounding her, frowning when there was no sign of the blonde yet. She moved closer to the edge of the cliff to make sure the woman hadn't fallen over it again. When she didn't see any body hanging on for dear life, she began to busy herself by redesigning their setting._

_She had settled on replicating her study, fixing herself a glass of apple cider when the familiar scent of vanilla filled her nostrils. With a deep inhalation, she turned around to meet staring green eyes. "Miss Swan. Would you care for a glass of cider?"_

_"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked, smirking at how similar their interaction was to the first time they'd met._

_Plump lips curved into a smile as she turned back around to fill another tumbler with whiskey. She stepped forward and handed the glass to the sheriff, taking a sip of her own choice of beverage as she sat down on the couch. "So how do you like the change of scenery? I'd figure you'd appreciate having a surrounding that didn't send you over a cliff again."_

_Emma laughed at the joke, sitting down next to Regina. "I like it. Makes me a bit homesick though." She admitted, neither missing the sadness that seeped through. Silence fell between them, each woman enjoying the familiar presence of the other. It was the blonde who broke it first. "So, did you learn anything from Gold that might help us?"_

_Regina nodded. "I did. He said to get the squid ink from his cell. Your mother will know where it is. Then follow my mother to Lake Nostros, it's a lake that is rumored to be enchanted; it can bring anything back to life – unless someone is dead of course. After, use the ink to immobilize her and take the ashes."_

_"Then we can throw it in the water to open a portal, hang on to the compass and jump down the Rabbit Hole back to Storybrooke." Emma concluded, filling in the rest then raising the glass up to her lips._

_Brown eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't be calling it the Rabbit Hole if you knew how completely different the two ways of travelling are."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course _that_ exists too. Did he say anything about how we're…you know…?"_

_Regina shook her head. "He knows how we're connected, but he told me it is something that we will have to figure out ourselves. You should get going, dear. If you think I'm evil, my mother is much worse." She started to rise to refill her glass, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back down gently. Her eyes stayed fixated on the remaining contents in her tumbler as she waited for the woman to speak._

_Emma sat her glass down on the table with a sigh, running a hand through blonde curls as she tried to find the best way to bring up what was on her mind since she'd been woken up. "The last time we were here and I was waking up…you said that you needed me…did you mean that?"_

_Her breathing hitched, but she didn't say anything for a good minute. She finally lifted her head, wide eyes meeting emeralds. "You heard that?" She asked finally, closing her eyes when she got a nod. "I...I suppose I did, yes. You were the only one to protect me from your parents and the town. I know it was because you promised Henry, but I was touched by it nonetheless. Since you fell into Jefferson's hat, I've probably lost my son for good, lost my job, and what little happiness I did still have intact."_

_"Are you saying that you miss me?" Emma smirked, teasing to hide her surprise at the admittance. She really _was_ trying to change._

_The older woman scoffed, holding her head up regally. "Absolutely not, Miss Swan. I am merely saying that I was thankful for your protection even though I didn't ask for it." Regina explained nonchalantly._

_"Of course. Anytime then." Emma shrugged. "So…you've told me how Henry and the town are more or less, but you haven't told me about how you are feeling since this entire thing happened."_

_Regina looked at Emma as if the blonde was completely deaf. "Can you not hear properly, dear? A five-year old child can tell that I am a miserable mess. My curse broke, I've lost everything I held dear; my son, who sees me as the Evil Queen and nothing more, hates me, my job, my control... I couldn't even rest at night because my thoughts were focused on you. I've spent the past few months trying not to use my magic unless it's to do with getting you and Snow back. All I have left is a house much too big for me, my magic, and this, whatever this is, with you while I sleep soundly for the second night in a row."_

_It wasn't until Emma had pulled the glass from her hands, sat it on the table, and replaced it with her own that she realized she was shaking from an overflow of emotions. Soon enough, Regina found herself sobbing into the blonde's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Emma didn't say anything. All she did was wrap her arms around her waist and rub the small of her back in a circular motion soothingly._

_Emma hadn't expected the very woman who never showed a sign of weakness to come crumbling down in her arms. Then again she was beginning to discover a new side of Regina Mills in just the two nights they'd interacted with each other. For some reason the only urge she had was to comfort the woman. After all, some of what she was going through was partly her fault. She pulled back to study the woman when she felt the sob quieting. She wiped away a few stray tears with the pad of her thumbs, smiling softly when puffy brown eyes met hers. "Feeling a bit better now?"_

_Regina nodded, forcing a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you." Her voice was raw from crying. She reached out to pick up her cider but was beaten to it, nodding a silent "thank you" as she took it from the pale hand. The brunette downed the glass quickly, greeting the quarter-empty glass of whiskey that she was handed as a replacement with her lips._

_After a moment of silence, brown eyes contacted green. "You should go. I'm sure Snow is waiting for the good news. Oh, and Henry said that he loves you too." This time, her smile was stronger, reaching her eyes fully as she slipped out of their close embrace._

_The younger woman only nodded, pulling the older woman back into her arms, laying her back against the arm of the couch so that Regina's head could rest on her chest. "Just five more minutes, Gina. Please?" She murmured against brown locks, smiling into them when she didn't object to her plea. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming Home

Regina awoke in the middle of the night, glancing at her clock for the time. She sighed when it was just after two in the morning. The brunette had longed for the sheriff's embrace once more. Physical or on another plane, Regina couldn't help but miss her. She laid her head back down on the pillow with a soft thump, eyes looking out of her window at the moonlit sky as she relived her time in limbo.

* * *

_Those five more minutes turned into the pair staying wrapped in each other's embrace for five more hours. They talked about all that had changed in Storybrooke since they fell through, a bit of Emma's background, and even what happened to Daniel because of Snow._

_"You know it's not her fault, right?" Emma said after a minute of silence once the retelling of Daniel's death finished._

_Regina craned her neck to face the woman behind her. "Excuse me?"_

_"Snow. It's not her fault for the death of Daniel."_

_The former mayor's eyes grew wide as she attempted to get out of Emma's arms, but was held firmly in place. "Miss Swan, I demand you to let me go! We should have ended this meeting hours ago anyway." She growled._

_"Relax, Regina! Let me explain what I mean _then_ you can decide if you want to leave or not. Okay?" Emma took Regina's silence for an agreement. _

_"Ma-Snow was only a kid when you told her about you and Daniel. And your mother…well we both know she's a manipulative bitch. _Especially_ when she wants something. And what she wanted – what she still wants – is you. Cora made Snow think that she was helping you by sharing your secret. After all, she knew what it was like to be without a mother. The only thing Snow is to be blame for is being a naïve little girl. She may have told the secret, but she sure as hell didn't kill Daniel."_

_Emma sighed, her breath tickling the hairs on Regina's neck. "I'm no Archie here, but I think you found it easier to transfer your pain and anger to Snow instead of your mother. With Cora, you are no match; she could kill you in a second. With Snow, she was weak, vulnerable and innocent. I'd say she was quite a lot like you from what you've told me. And now, all these years later, you still hate her for something your _mother_ did."_

_After the silence lingered for over a minute, Emma released her grip on Regina. "I've upset you. You can go…"_

_The brunette shook her head._

_"No?" The younger woman asked, shocked._

_"No. I'm not upset, Emma. I-I'm just thinking…maybe you're right. For most of my life I've been blaming Snow when my mother was the one to blame. I hid behind the anger because of my fear for so long and now…" Regina shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know what to feel towards her. Towards anybody."_

_Emma took the woman's hand and squeezed it. "How about you start over? I know you've already been trying not to use magic because of Henry, but now that you don't have to run a town anymore it gives you the chance to really start over in everything else too. And I'll help you."_

_Regina rotated slightly to face Emma again. "And how are you going to help me if you're in a completely different world?"_

_The blonde smirked. "Thanks to you and Gold, I've got that covered. You just worry your pretty little head about finding where we might be coming through. I'd suggest the well. August said that the water there still held some magical properties and since we're going through a lake…" She shrugged._

_"Speaking of portals, you really should get going. I'm not fully on my road to redemption until you get back here. I highly doubt you can do that while your soul is with me." Regina smirked._

_Emma frowned but nodded. She knew that she was just putting off having to live in a temporary reality without Regina each hour longer their souls stayed there. "Can we go back at the same time? You can count."_

_The older woman pondered the request for a second then nodded. "Very well. One, two…"_

* * *

Emma hadn't slept a wink since she'd woken up from her time with Regina. The only thing on her mind was getting home to her and their son. Her mother had constantly asked what had her suddenly determined for them to get home before nightfall, but she had said nothing.

She couldn't give any explanation.

Emma didn't know why she wanted to see Regina so badly. Sure they had spent a couple of nights together in limbo just talking and getting to know each other a little better, but that didn't mean when she got home their relationship would change any. Or would it? The only way to know was to get there.

Her focus was not only on getting back to her little makeshift family, but also to get some answers to her burning question. She intended on squeezing the little imp until he popped with information. The blonde was well aware that the thought that passed through her mind sounded more like Regina, but she found she couldn't care less.

* * *

Thanks to Emma's growing determination, they found the squid ink in Rumple's cell and Cora with Hook at the already revived lake. The ashes fell into the water, creating the way to Storybrooke. All they needed now was the compass.

Cora and Hook were just about to jump when Snow shot an arrow at their joined hands, knocking the compass to the ground. Both pairs of eyes looked up to see who interrupted their victory jump, similar scowls plastered across their countenances when they saw the mother-daughter duo and Mulan on the other side of the portal.

Emma circled the lake and lunged towards Hook, sending him falling on to the sand underneath them with a grunt. She sat up and punched him square in the jaw with her right hand repeatedly. Just when she stood to go for the compass, Hook grabbed her ankle and yanked at it while crawling forward with his good hand. Emma kicked the hook fiercely as she still attempted to go for the compass.

Mulan stood in front of Mary Margaret, deflecting Cora's attacks with her sword as she tried to keep an eye on Aurora's heart in the woman's other hand.

"There!" Mary Margaret pointed to another oncoming fireball.

The warrior deflected the ball, it hitting the Queen of Hearts and separating the Princess's heart. Everybody turned to watch the heart fly towards the portal. The three women gasped collectively when Hook saved it and tossed it over to Mulan.

"I'm not one for people to lose their hearts, love." He smirked at the warrior before turning his attention back to his battle at hand. It didn't take a second for the pirate to feel the impact of the rock the blonde had struck him with or to feel the blood trickle down from his forehead. Hook only smiled at Emma before falling into unconsciousness.

"Go to her." Mary Margaret said softly. "We'll be fine." She added when it looked like Mulan wanted to stay. The woman nodded before running back to the cell where Aurora was.

It wasn't a second later when Cora held her hand up as if choking the fair woman. "Such a foolish girl." The woman clicked her tongue as she neared her, releasing her magical grip. "My daughter will be happy when I come back with your heart." Cora smiled as she reached forward and sunk her hand into a chest.

But it wasn't Snow's chest that her hand had entered.

Brown eyes, much like Regina's, looked up to see that Snow was now on the ground behind her daughter. "Ah, the Savior strikes again."

"You don't hurt the ones I love." Emma said through gritted teeth.

The Queen laughed evilly, a sound that made both women cringe. "Silly girl, love is weakness. And now you will die for it." She pulled her heart, crinkling her forehead when it didn't budge. After her third attempt she looked up at the now smiling blonde with wide eyes.

"No…love is strength." Suddenly, a burst of white light came from within Emma, sending the Evil Queen's mother flying out of sight. "What was that?!" Green eyes locked on to similar green.

Mary Margaret smiled, placing a hand over her daughter's chest. "We will talk about that when we get home." She grabbed the compass and held out her hand. "Ready?"

Emma grabbed her hand with a nod. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

As soon as dawn greeted the night sky, Regina was out of bed and in the shower, mentally preparing herself for the day's events. Even though Emma didn't _say_ they were going to be arriving some time that day, she implied it all too well. Regina was unsure as to why it mattered so much if the woman was back in town. For so long she had wanted her gone, out of her son's life. Now that she had that, all she wanted the woman back. _For Henry's sake._ _It's only to get our relationship back on track. _She told herself as she washed her hair.

Every fiber of her being knew that it wasn't the complete truth.

Sure, things didn't turned out how Regina expected they would, nothing did, but her reason of wanting Emma back in Storybrooke had nothing to do with it. Things were changing between the two women. Regina had actually opened up to her about the one person she'd swore to never speak of again. She even found that the blonde was _right_. Snow wasn't to blame for the death of her beloved. Cora was. But Regina was too proud of a woman to admit when she made a mistake. A huge mistake.

For over twenty-eight years she'd been living in a cursed town because of that mistake. For twenty-eight years the woman she now found herself growing closer to was without parents; without a family that truly loved her. Although the former mayor wouldn't apologize to Snow, she knew she had to do so with Emma.

She rummaged through her closet for an outfit, settling on a pair of black slacks, red long-sleeved silk blouse, and shoes fit for walking in the woods. Regina brushed her now slightly damp hair in place, applied her make-up, and headed downstairs out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Regina to reach the well Emma referred to. She was surprised to find Gold standing in front of it, a green barrier covering the circumference of the well. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Preparing for your mother's arrival, dearie." Gold responded, not even bothering to turn around and face her.

Regina ran over to the well, staring down at the barrier. "What does it do?"

With that, Gold smirked. "It kills anybody who tries to come through the portal."

"_What?!" _Brown eyes grew wide. "What if Emma and Mary Margaret are the ones coming through?"

"Then it gives you what you've wanted." Rumple glanced at his companion. "Does it not?"

Before the former mayor had time to respond a voice from behind them caught her attention. "Don't do it mom!"

She turned just in time to catch him from running into her. "Henry! What are you doing here?"

"Don't do it! Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through!"

"I know." Was all she said.

Henry faltered, crinkling his forehead. "Wh-You do? How"

Regina smiled. "Emma. Now, if I'm to save them, you need to move back a safe distance."

For once her son didn't argue with her order. He ran back a few feet, stopping beside Gold when Regina began to draw the barrier.

Regina could feel the magic being drained from her system, exhausting her almost as soon as she made contact with the barrier. But she had to keep going. For Henry. For Emma. For herself. If she didn't save them, her entire world would crumble even more. She would have lost to Snow and Charming _again._ She wouldn't, _couldn't_ let that happen.

A jolt of new found magic coursed through her veins, replenishing her depleting energy to finish the job. The barrier broke, throwing Regina back a few feet next to a tree. She laid there for a few minutes, watching Henry run up to the well. When no one appeared, Regina could feel unshed tears sting her eyes. "I'm sorry Henry…" She whispered softly.

Before her son could fill the silence between them a pale hand popped up from out of the well followed by another. Regina watched intently, her heart beating loudly in her ears when she recognized it. Emma's head popped up over the edge of the well as she climbed out followed by Mary Margaret a minute later.

"Mom!" Henry ran to his mother, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you."

Emma clutched on to her son, hugging him back. "Hey kid. I've missed you too." She smiled, pressing her cheek against the side of his head as Mary Margaret encircled them with her arms. The blonde looked around to find the brunette, grinning when she saw her.

Both women knew that all eyes were on them as soon as they started walking towards each other. They stopped only a few centimeters away, both wanting to hug each other, neither moving to do so. Emma was the one to break the silence first.

"I see why you didn't go after your mother. She's a piece of work."

Regina nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah."

Emma smiled, reaching to take her free hand and squeezing it. "Thanks. For everything." She turned around to face Henry and her mother. "Come on kid, let's go to Granny's."


End file.
